


How to reset your human

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Gavin is a GV200, He goes by GV, He goes by Nines, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Rk900 is human, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: Nines has a migraine, the background noises of the precinct are not helping. That GV is off somewhere even less.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	How to reset your human

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D!
> 
> This is a short and sweet birthday gift for my sweet hijo @LarsShitpost on Twitter! 
> 
> I hope you like it my sweet hijo! 
> 
> I love you sooo much !!!!!!

It was loud in the precinct, people moving around, the rustling of paper, the clicking of keyboards typing in a hurry another report, the coffee machine gurgling as it came to life making the black gold that kept most officers awake in such a busy time of the day, people talking to their colleagues, civilians, one the phone.

Everything was just too loud for Nines. Everything was just too much in the moment. 

He could feel the throbbing pain behind his forehead getting stronger. He had the feeling of getting a migraine when he woke up this morning, but of course he didn’t listen to his body, ignoring it more and going to work, because there was always stuff to do. He didn't even find the time to take any kind of medicine, which maybe would have helped.

No right now he was suffering the consequences of waking up this morning and ignoring his bodily needs. The whole show around him was not helping at all with it, even less as his partner seemed to take ages getting some evidence for their case, so they maybe could leave the noise precinct.    
  
He wanted some fresh air. He really should have stayed in bed today. 

With the pain getting stronger, the light of his work station screen also not helping, he pushed himself a little back and started to massage his temples. Searching for any kind of release from the pain, that was clearly written on his face. Why hadn’t he taken any medicine in the morning at least?!?

The gentle massage he did for more than a minute didn’t help, not with all the background noise going on, making it maybe even more worse. He was close to calling it really a day. His cases would have to wait, no matter how much he hated that, it was just not getting better. 

Decision made, even if his brain was screaming at him to not do it, as he had responsibilities and the cases were so important, he stopped his poor try of a massage and searched for his phone under all ten paperwork on his desk.    
  
However he was interrupted, when a finger came for a second in the view of his eyes.

“Boop!”    
  
heard cheerily, all over the other sounds, while the finger gave his nose a little nudge. The surprise of the touch and close sound make him jump a little in his chair, a hit of energy on the flight-or-fight response of his body jolting through him. 

He blinked and looked up, directly in the grinning face of his partner, the GV200 or just GV as he prefered, since becoming deviant. 

“Booooopppp!”    
  
The android nudged his nose again, now pressing down longer, as the sound leaving his mouth kept going on. Before he finally pulled his finger away, giggling a little to himself on the shocked impression on the humans face. 

“What- GV! Why- Hä? Wha-”

The android booped his nose again in a quick movement, smiling sunnily at him like he always did, his sharper teeth poking out a little at the side. 

“You looked like you needed it and it seemed to have worked!” Was given as only reasoning to Nines.

Before he could even open his mouth to ask again what that even meant, GV had sat himself down, laying down the evidence they needed and started to drone on, what he had found out from him. 

Nines looked at him still so confused, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t in the wrong movie. 

“You are listening, Detective?” GV asked, a glitter of mischief in his eyes. 

The human quickly shook his head, to get out of his shock but also to tell GV that he sadly hadn’t been listening, ignoring how his brain was trying to berate him for that. 

GV just smiled at him a little wider, more a teasing smirk to be honest, and just repeated what he had said before. This time Nines was listening to what his partner was saying, with attention, even giving his own input. Before they both decided that they needed to visit the crime scene again to make sure of something. 

Nines not noticing the whole time, not even when he was finally out in some fresh air, that his migraine was gone. Gone since GV had appeared in front of him. 

  
  



End file.
